falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Area/Quest Idea - Vault Cleanup Duty
Alright, so the basics of this idea is a player house that actually requires work towards it. In The Beginning So once you install the mod, when you play a message would pop up directing you to a new Vault that has been unearthed, extremely close to the ruins of DC. You're not sure how long it's been there, but suddenly a signal has been picked up and the location has been added to your Pip-Boy. Upon Arrival Unsurprisingly, being close to DC, the place has been overwhelmed by mutants. Centaurs and regular super mutants roam outdoors, and more difficult groups roam the inside, complete with gore bags, upturned tables, etc. Think along the lines of Vault 87 in terms of decor. At The Bottom At the lowest point of the Vault is a room full of radio equipment - this has been broadcasting the signal. There's also a terminal you can activate, which houses a small AI, which talks to you. Firist of all, the AI will demand all the super mutants in the Vault are killed, if they haven't been already. Once that is done, the AI explains that the super mutants must be attracted to the radiation experiments that were being done on the other side of the lowest level. The AI has since locked the door to that area, but requires it be "cleaned up" (ie: mutants removed) before he can do any more. If you agree, he unlocks a safe nearby, containing a super advanced radiation suit, and a bunch of radaway/stimpaks/rad-x. He then unlocks the door. Radiology Upon entering the locked door, you are flooded with radiation, but the suit and drugs will have to keep you alive. There are a bunch of mutants in this area, but all the passageways lead to dead ends, caveins have occured due to the extreme radiation in the area. Once you clear up all the mutants here you get a quest update, and you go back to the AI. Thanks The AI will thank you for risking your life to help the Vault, and will explain what he's planning to do now. Since his Vault team are long gone, he decides the Vault might as well be cleaned up and used as a living area, since no more experiments can be done here. He directs you to the Vault entrance. Protectron 2000 At the entrance, a friendly Protectron has been activated. This is actually the AI's portable form, but he did not want to activate it while the super mutants were around, as it was a "risk of essential resources". The AI then explains that he will start to clean up, but it will be a long and arduous job by himself. He then mentions he has access to the local scanning probes in the area, and has located a bunch of disused robots in the surrounding areas. With your permission (and tons of scrap metal) he will go out and reactivate these robots, and start the cleanup. The Cleanup Begins Basically how the rest of it works is you pay scrap metal (and maybe other robot parts, fission batteries, conductors, etc) to the robot, then leave for a few days, then when you come back Cleaner robots will be around, cleaning up the Vault. You can select the areas of the Vault for them to clean first. They can also block off the irradiated areas in the basement if you ask them to, since there is just no feasible way of shifting that many tons of rocks to get to the science labs. It will not be a huge Vault, as I think huge player housing is kind of wasted - there's really no need to have a target practice range or combat simulator, as you do enough of that out in the Wasteland - but it will have the essentials, your own room with different contains for your stuff, a display room for your optimal treasures, a kitchen, washroom etc. Perhaps once the cleanup is complete you can pay the AI in more parts to get a Bobblehead Cabinet/Infirmiry/etc etc. All the normal house pieces. The AI also sends most of the robots to a room in the basement and "deactivates" them, but keeps a few walking around for protection/cleanup duties. Aftermath All in all I think this would be a cute idea, and should not be too hard to do for established modders as really it's just copying parts of Vault 87, then replacing them with their cleaner counterparts once the cleanup in certain rooms is complete (I know this requires having whole new cells, and I think the AI should say something like "please do not store anything here for now, madame. there is no telling what will happen to it during cleanup" until the entire vault is clean.) The voicework would also be easy, since all the new NPCs are robots, it is very easy to give them new voices and not have to worry about lipsync and the like. Let me know what you guys think. Dhakkel 10:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Category:FO3 Mod ideas